A conventional plug connector includes an insulating body, multiple terminals arranged on the insulating body, and a metal shell sleeved outside the insulating body. The insulating body has a base and a mating portion located at the front of the base. The front end surface of the mating portion is recessed backward to form a mating slot in which a tongue of a socket connector can be inserted therein. The mating portion has a top plate located over the mating slot, a bottom plate located under the mating slot, and two side plates located by both sides of the mating slot. The insulating body is provided with multiple terminal slots. The terminal slots extend from the base to the top plate and the bottom plate. The multiple terminals are provided with multiple contacting portions which are respectively arranged in a row on the top plate and the bottom plate. The multiple terminals include multiple ground terminals. Each ground terminal is formed in the form of a sheet metal, and has a fixing portion for being retained in the terminal slot and at least one contacting arm extending forward from the fixing portion. Each contacting arm has a contacting portion extending into the mating slot. Each ground terminal also has a connecting portion bending from the upper side of the fixing portion and extending upward in the horizontal direction. The connecting portion and the fixing portion are arranged approximately at a right angle. An elastic arm is formed by extending forward from the extending end of the connecting portion and in the longitudinal direction. An outwardly raised arc-shaped conducting plane is formed on the plate surface of the elastic arm to be in contact with the metal shell.
In the plug connector with the above-mentioned structure, since the conducting plane is formed on the plane of the elastic arm to be in contact with the metal shell, although the elasticity of the elastic arm is good, the normal force of the elastic arm is little, and as a result, the poor contact between the conducting plane and the metal shell can be caused easily. Moreover, because the elastic arm can be fatigued easily, in the process of long-term urging contact between the elastic arm and the metal shell, the poor contact between the conducting plane and the metal shell or no contact between both can be caused easily to cause the grounded circuit between both to be cut off. In addition, because the grounding elastic piece is bent from the upper side of the fixing portion, bending needs to be performed multiple times, moreover, the arc-shaped conducting plane formed on the grounding elastic piece also requires stamping, so the stamping process is complex.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.